Help from Hiei
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Hiei comes to help Gon from Killua which somehow makes Killua irritated while he don't know why. Warning: I am only taking Hiei from Yu Yu hakusho for the story. Pairs are HieiX FemGon and KilluaXFemGon (YinYang Pair) AU/ School world and OOC


"Seriously, just stay away will you!? Go away, Freak!" a voice said, harshly.

A girl with raven hair and green streaks then caramel eyes turn around to see a boy with silver hair and sapphire eyes who is looking at her disgustedly while leaning against the locker.

"My name is Gon and I'm not a freak also we are in the same class as I'm going to the class, Killua" Gon said in a low voice and trying to contain her sob.

"Heh, you are freak. Just like your family name and don't you dare call my name. My name is way too good to come out from your mouth" Killua said as he narrowed his eyes.

"My family name is Freecs not Freak! Besides, what should I call you then if I can't use your name?" Gon weakly retort as she tried to hide her hurt feelings.

"Hmph. Are you trying to implying that just because you are my fiancée that means you are free to come near me? Unfortunately I never approve you as my fiancée as the reason why is because only our parents decided it, not me" Killua said before grunt "Why would my parent agree to let me to get engaged with you anyway? You are such a loser after all" Killua added with a rolling eyes completely ignoring how much he had hurt Gon with his harsh word.

Gon bit her lip and trying to contain her tears but failed as tears are slowly trickled down and Killua sees it.

Killua laugh cruelly "Oh, so the Freak is actually a crybaby. That is why you are a loser and you are an idiot either for being the last place in class. You are surely will never amount to nothing as you are truly useless"

Gon did not make an effort to dried her tears instead she just looked down for his words cut deep in her heart. Almost immediately, everyone began to laugh at Gon's pitiful state.

"Hahahahaha! She is crying already, I told you that she would"

"What an entertainment. She is always making a fool out of herself anyway"

"Her family might be just as rich as Killua but that loser definitely is not good with Killua"

"Agree. I can't believe that she is engaged with Killua. Her family must have bribed Killua's family for it"

Gon tried to run away but find out that she is surrounded and she widened her eyes in horror as Killua stepped forward with a cruel smirk plastered on his face then almost immediately, Killua kick Gon's foot hard, to the point she feels and cried in pain which only makes everyone's laughter more louder.

"Oi, I'm kinda in the mood for punching something and looks like this freak is suitable for it. Anyone wants to join me?" Killua said as some people who are crowding begin to come closer to Gon.

Gon shut her eyes in fear, knowing that she would get beat up by them. No matter how many times she begged them and Killua to stop, they heard none of it. Even Killua ask his fan girls to bully her as well. She winces in pain as a kick landed on her back and bracing herself for another torture.

When the day has finished, Gon decided to sneak away as usual for going back home. She currently covered in bruises and some red marks. Her parents are usually not at home and some maids and butler in her place know about her condition but they say or ask nothing about it for Gon ask them not to.

The moment Gon goes inside her mansion, the maid immediately treat her injuries. Gon look at the maids then the butlers and realized that they look nervous. Gon wanting to know what happen but decided to brush it off. After the treatment finished, she goes inside her room. When she opened it, she gasp in surprise and close her mouth.

"N- No way. Why-"

Few days later, Killua just completely making himself comfortable in his room. He did find it is odd for Gon for skipping class during the school days but he decided to brush it off as he thought that it was a waste of time to think about her. He is a bit frustrated that he can't hit her though. Anyway, he decided to take a nap and he is about to drift off into dreamland if not for his head butler, Gotoh, knocking on his door.

"Killua-sama, may I have a moment?" Gotoh ask as he knocks.

"Fine, come in" Killua said, grumbling as he is still lying on his bed.

Gotoh opens the door before come inside. Greeting Killua with a bow before telling his business.

"My apologizes Killua-sama. I just want to tell you the news that I just received" Gotoh said.

"What news?" Killua asked impatiently for he just wants to go to sleep.

"Apparently your engagement with Gon Freecs have already been broken off" Gotoh said.

Killua was surprised to hear this news. To the point he is completely awake and sit up now "Are you serious!?" Killua asked with wide eyes.

"Yes" Gotoh said.

Killua smirked "Well, finally. Looks like Mom and Dad have realized their mistake on making me engaged with that Freak"

"Actually, Gon-sama was the one who broke it" Gotoh said.

"Eh?" Killua ask, completely dumbfounded.

"She broke it off, saying that this engagement would never work out" Gotoh said.

"Hmph. Of course it is and looks like that freak has gotten smarter. Whatever, at least I am free from her now. Yeah!" Killua cheered while Gotoh just shook his head at Killua's childish behavior.

When it is time to go to school, the news of the engagement between Killua and Gon had broken off sure have traveled fast. Many cheers for that to the point Killua decided to make a party and invite his friends. When he gives some invitation, he is a bit surprised to see Gon in his point of view.

"Oh? You are here? There is no need for you to follow me now for the engagement is off now" Killua said as he looks at Gon who is turning her head away from him

"After all, you are only nothing. Not someone who is worth to be with me" Killua smirks as he say this while Gon just stay quiet.

"It would be better if you just disappear, right? All you did was embarrassing yourself after all." Killua said with a low chuckle making Gon tremble slightly.

All of a sudden, a guy with spiky, raven hair and blue streak with crimson eyes dashed towards Killua then use his shinai to hit the locker right next to him, hard causing Killua to jumped backwards a bit at the sudden coming of a stranger.

"Will you just shut the hell up? You sure are truly annoying!" The guy glared at Killua in which making him glare at the stranger as well.

"Who are you? Just because you are a senior, doesn't mean you can order us around!" Killua said when he notices his uniform.

"Hiei Jaganshi is my name and I am so not appreciate on what you have done with her" Hiei growled at Killua who do the same.

"Oh? Don't tell me that you actually love her" Killua said, tauntingly.

"Well of course I love her! She is my girlfriend" Hiei exclaims in a loud voice.

Killua went silent for a moment for he didn't expect that answer and reaction. However the looks turn into a smirk after that. "Heh? Aren't you actually have a bad taste for having her as your girlfriend" Killua said in a snide remarks.

Hiei glared in which making the people back off from his harsh glares but Killua is the only one who is not scared. The two glared for what felt like eternity before a bell rung, indicating class has started.

"Hmph. Seems that you are saved" Killua said with a sneer.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Hiei spat.

That fight is finally ended, thanks from the bell. Gon was truly thankful for that, she did feel happy that Hiei is saving her. Either way, when a break has started. Gon was surprised from seeing Hiei suddenly barged in her class.

"E-eh? Hiei?" Gon asked, truly surprised.

"Come with me!" Hiei said as he grab her hand and take her out of the class.

Killua just raise his eyebrow after looking at the scene that just happened. He began to think few theories as in what are they doing together but quickly shook that thought off when he realizes what he is thinking.

`Why should I care anyway. It is not my business if she is with someone else.' Killua thought then reading his manga for few moments before leaving the class, trying to find a distraction.

He stopped in the hallway as he looks at the poster for seeing the basketball match of the junior against the senior.

"Oh, you are participating?" a voice said.

Killua whirled around to see Hiei who looks at him boredly. Killua growl loudly at seeing him.

"What do you want?" Killua asked with a demanding tone.

"None of your business, I am going to participate so I'm going to register. It's just pure coincidence that I meet you here" Hiei said as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, it's a waste of time for me anyway" Killua said before he's leaving.

"Oh, so you are scared that I am going to win?" Hiei said with a smirk.

Killua halted and turned back to see Hiei casually registering but with a smirk still plastered in his face which makes Killua grunt and walk towards him.

"The hell do you mean with that!?" Killua ask with a glare.

"Nothing. You are not participating so it is not your business" Hiei said as he finish the registration.

"You think I'm scared!? Well I'm not!" Killua said and almost immediately, he registered in the match.

"Heeh, you think you can win!?" Hiei said, taunting Killua.

"Hmph. Of course I will! I will beat you in this match!" Killua said with a glare which responded by Hiei who glares at him as well causing some students who are witnessing their fight began to bet for them.

Finally, the basketball match has started. Hiei and Killua are currently glaring at each other, completely making the rest of the teams goes nervous.

"Well, I will enjoy the sight of you lose" Killua smile in mischievous way.

Hiei smirks "You are the one who will lose and going down"

Before the game started, a figure shows up near the arena causing almost every guy went wide eyed, drooling and jaw dropped. Killua went shocked and open mouth while Hiei's smirk getting wider.

The figure was Gon who is wearing a cheerleader outfit. With a light green tank top and darker green skirt and having yellow pom pom on each hand. She wore light make up as well and with her outfit making her beauty is truly stands out especially from the outfit.

"Oi, starts the game already!" Hiei snaps at the basketball referee who immediately signals that it has started.

Hiei was the first one to grab the ball since every guys are still smitten with Gon while Gon just cheer at Hiei just like she does in her training.

"Hiei! Hiei! He Is Entirely Invincible! Hurray!" Gon cheered at Hiei, completely having fun. She is too focused on cheering that he didn't realize a lot of the guys were staring at her and forgetting the game but Hiei did.

`Those guys. I will make them pay for ogling at her' Hiei thought with images of every guys to be brutally beat up by his hands.

The game ended with full perfect score on Hiei's team. Mostly Hiei was the one who made the score since the guys can't concentrate. Either way, Hiei truly enjoyed Killua's reaction on seeing Gon.

"Yayyy! Hiei won! Hiei is the best!Yayy!" Gon cheered for a last time before getting a towel and sport drinks for Hiei.

"Thanks Gon. You are the best!" Hiei smiled and drink the sport drinks, completely enjoying the glaring he received especially from a certain silver haired boy.

The next day, Gon began to do her routine of giving Hiei her homemade lunch box. As usual, she goes in the senior classroom and her eyes darted around inside until she finds the raven spiky hair guy.

"Hiei!" Gon cheerily called out Hiei who smiled in seeing her.

"Yo Gon! Right on time! I'm already hungry!" Hiei said.

"Fine, here you go" Gon said as giving him her homemade lunch box.

"Alright, good girl" Hiei said as he patted her head in which Gon completely enjoy it.

"Hehe" Gon giggle for she loves to be praised after all.

When Gon leaves, that's when Hiei's classmates started talking.

"Oi, Hiei. Does her lunchbox is really good? To the point you are only asking her?"

"Try it yourself. Only one piece" Hiei said and toss the meat right into his classmate mouth.

"Whoa, delicious! It's really good! Can I have more?"

"Hell no" Hiei said before goes back in eating, ignoring the protest of his classmate.

Few days later, Hiei passing by the exam result of Gon's class. He looks at the result and smiled, seeing that Gon had made it into top 5 while Killua is now in top 7 which is truly surprising since Killua had always been in top 1.

"Pfft. That guy sure is truly already going down" Hiei chuckled and put his hand in his pocket then leaves.

"HIEEEIIIII-SSSAAAMMMAAA!"

"Tch, annoying damn fan girls" Hiei mutter and turn around to see HFC (Hiei Fan Club).

"Hiei-sama! Do you have a partner for a prom this weekend in school?" the leader asked, judging by the leader word in the name tag pinned near her chest.

"Yeah, I'm asking Gon! There, beat it!" Hiei said then glare causing there rest of the group take shelter behind the leader.

"Wh-why you want that loser? She got rejected by Killua-sama and she is-"

Hiei punch the locker hard, to the point the locker got bend. Hiei glare them with so much hatred that terrifies the group more.

"Like hell I care about that stuff. Just to make myself clear, if all of you talk badly about Gon again. I would beat you up so badly that you girls would need a plastic surgery to fix everything." Hiei threatens them to the point they become frightened and crying girls while he leaves, feeling truly satisfied.

Hiei then goes inside Gon's classroom, he takes a look around and sees bunch of girls currently asking Killua while Gon just studying the material he gave her.

"Hmm, congrats on making it to top 5" Hiei said as he goes to Gon's side.

Gon jumped a bit before beamed after seeing Hiei "Hiei! You are here!"

Hiei smirks "Obviously. So, you know that there would be a prom in this weekend. Right? You'll be my partner"

Gon smiled "Of course! I'm sure it would be fun for us to go together"

The two keep on chatting and smiling together, not noticing a certain silver haired boy currently giving them a glare. However, Hiei noticed and he just smirks which makes Gon confused.

"Is something wrong, Hiei!?" Gon asked.

Hiei just casually shrugged his shoulder "Nothing. Don't worry about it" He said as he gives a meaningful glance towards the silver haired boy.

"Oi Gon, have you finished yet?" Hiei ask for the twentieth time.

Currently it is the night for the prom and Hiei is still waiting for Gon to finish dressing up. Hiei began to grumble as Gon is taking her sweet time to prepare herself.

"I'm ready!" Gon yelled then come towards Hiei.

Hiei looks at Gon for few moments which made Gon nervous since it is truly made her uncomfortable.

"Wh- what's wrong?" Gon asked.

Hiei turned around and saying something before leaving "I'm going to be killing any guys that comes on to you tonight for looking so beautiful. Guess beauty is truly a crime"

Gon blushed "Wha- … Wait!" then she leaves immediately to catch up with Hiei who is now opening his car's door for her.

"Hn, after you" Hiei said.

"Ferrari? Never thought you like this kind of car" Gon asked, as she goes inside.

"Hn, obviously for tonight since it is truly special" Hiei said when he goes in and drive.

The prom night sure is filled with a lot of people making Hiei hold Gon's hand in fear that she would get hit on by someone. When Hiei handing Gon a drink for her, he secretly glares at the guys who has been staring at Gon for a very long time.

"Hiei. Can we dance, it's been a long time since the two of us dance together" Gon asked, feeling a bit nostalgic.

Hiei smiled "Yeah sure, why not" Hiei said as he offer his hand.

Gon smiled and take his hand while Hiei escorts her to the dance floor.

The two goes to dance for several songs before goes to sit and have a rest while Hiei continue to glare at the guys.

"What's wrong?" Gon asked, noticing Hiei's weird behavior.

"Nothing. Just protecting you, that's all" Hiei said while Gon just tilt her head slightly, not understands.

"Ah, so you two are here, huh?"

Hiei and Gon both looked to see Killua who is currently giving a dirty looks at Hiei.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Hiei asked with disdain in his voice.

Killua shrugged "I can be whenever I want, right?"

"Fine! You can stay here. C'mon Gon. Let's get out of here" Hiei said as he drags Gon away from Killua.

Gon nodded then walk before glance at Killua who is currently grit his teeth.

`Hm? Is it me or Killua seems look really angry?' Gon thought but brushed it off when Hiei currently drag her for taking pictures which she liked.

"I'm surprised. You never like this stuff anyway" Gon said

"Hn, I think that once in a while won't hurt" Hiei said in which made Gon smiled when she heard that.

The two take pictures for few moments before Gon goes to excuse herself.

"Umm, I think I will go to the restroom. Do you mind, Hiei?" Gon asked.

"Fine, I'll wait for you here." Hiei said.

Gon went to the restroom for a moment before she goes out and surprised to see a familiar silver hair figure.

"Hn, you're finally alone" Killua said as he looks at Gon.

"Wha? Why are you here?" Gon said before she takes a step back, afraid that he might bully her along with his fangirls.

"I just want to talk with you, without your so called boyfriend around" Killua said as he walks closer to her. To the point they stand face to face.

"Fine, what do you want?" Gon said while trying to calm her heartbeat for it's been a long time they talked or in her case, he talks to her, mainly about insulting her.

"I want you to be my fiancée again" Killua said.

Gon went stiff and surprised. She never thought that he wants her to become his fiancée again. Obviously Gon would have say yes since she is still loved him but-

She can't. Right now she faces Killua then bows her head down, slightly.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said before she leaves to find Hiei.

All Killua could do was stood there, frozen and watch her leave.

No one knows that Hiei was in shadow, completely hidden himself and watch everything before leaving as well with a smirk on his face.

"So, are you alright?" Hiei said as he has driven Gon and himself back home.

"I'm fine" Gon said.

`I want you to be my fiancée again'

That thought keeps haunting Gon. It seems that thought keeps repeating inside her head. She didn't know what purpose Killua have for asking her to be his fiancée again. Is it to humiliate her again? She is truly had no idea on what Killua have in his mind.

"Oi! Gon!" Hiei said

"Huh? Eh?" Gon said and looking at Hiei who have vein popped on the side of his head.

"Geez! I already called you so many times. Pay attention wills you!" Hiei exclaims.

"Sorry. What is it?" Gon asked.

"Here" Hiei said as he puts a ring around her finger.

"Eh?" Gon look at the ring and surprised.

The ring is truly a matured design. It has platinum band and heart shaped ruby in the center with small diamonds circling around the ruby.

"What is this for?" Gon asked as she still looks at the ring.

"It's an engagement ring from me" Hiei said.

"Engagement ring!? So, that means" Gon trailed off as Hiei nodded at her.

"Yes! Thank you Hiei" Gon began to hug Hiei who just smiled in return.

Gon goes to school for the next day with Hiei. The two goes to their own classes, Gon goes inside the class and the first thing she sees is Killua is looking at her right now. She wanted to gaze deeper at his sapphire eyes but she managed to break the eye contact quickly and goes to her seat.

Killua looks at her and raise his eyebrows the moment he notice the ring around her finger.

"Oi! What's with the ring? Show off?" Killua asked haughtily with a smirk. Everyone in class began to look at Gon's ring.

"No! This is an engagement ring from Hiei!" Gon retorts, completely unable to believe that she is in love with him and think that Killua is not serious in wanting her to become his fiancée again.

Everyone went surprised and started to whisper on how Gon is now engaged to Hiei. Killua says nothing, he just goes silent and turned away in which Gon know that Killua doesn't care. However, she didn't realize that Killua is shaking a bit then his hand has bailed into fists and he grits his teeth after he heard this news.

The news are still in hot topic even when it is already a week. Gon thought that she should do something to stop it but Hiei says that it is fine and it is better. Right now, Gon goes to her locker, wanting to put her things inside but stopped when she notice a letter inside her locker.

`Come inside the gym during the lunch break. Alone'

That was all the note says, Gon thought that she might have to call Hiei but decided to come alone in the gym when it is lunch hour, as stated in the note. She is truly surprised when she sees Killua there, indicating that he was the one who wrote that note.

"Are you the one who wrote this note inside my locker?" Gon asked as she took out the note and show it to Killua.

"Yeah" Killua nodded.

"Fine so why did you called me here" Gon asked and currently on guard, trying not to fall to his trap.

"Here" Killua said as he tosses something towards her.

Gon immediately caught it with her reflex. She looks at the object that Killua thrown to her, it was a ring.

The ring is truly beautiful, the ring has a band that are like a flower with the diamond at the center. The diamond is in circle shape, a lot of small diamonds was decorated around the circle diamond and around flower design and the band. Gon could tell that this ring is truly expensive. Much more expensive than the engagement ring that Hiei gave her.

"Why?" Gon asked as she looks at Killua, demanding an answer.

"You like it?" Killua asked as he dismiss Gon's question.

"What? Why-" Gon asked but got cut off.

"You like it?" Killua asked again.

"Well, yeah but-" Again, she got cut off.

"Then take off that cheap and ugly engagement ring and put that ring around your finger" Killua said.

Cheap and ugly? The ring that her beloved Hiei had gotten for her is cheap!? That ring is truly her favorite design among the others and she loved it but Killua says that it's ugly!? also it is quite expensive and she can't believe that Killua just call it cheap.

"If that ring's design doesn't satisfy you, you could have married me and I could give you another ring that is far more extravagant than that" Killua said again.

Gon went crushed as she heard that. Does that mean Killua thinks that she only want his money? She can't believe it for she is quite wealthy herself.

"Much better right? At least I know you would think so and I am much better than that Jaganshi" Killua said, haughtily.

Gon sees red, she grip Killua's ring then toss it back to him. Although it landed hard on Killua's forehead, much to Gon's pleasure.

"What the? Hey! Don't you know how expensive this is?" Killua said as he caught the ring.

"Then keep it! I don't need it! I don't even need you!" Gon yelled.

"What?" Killua said in a low voice.

"I love the ring Hiei got me more than yours and Hiei is far more better than you to the point I love him more than you so just cut off this nonsense you sprout! If you want someone to be your fiancée, ask someone else because I will never wanted to be yours so good bye!" Gon said before leaving, practically stomping.

`I can't believe that he is just toying with me. I hate him, I hate- Fine, I love him but I can't forgive him for that!' Gon thought while looking for Hiei, seeking comfort.

Killua's hand was practically shaking while he keep looking at the ring before he grips it really hard, not caring that his hand might bleed or bruised because of the ring.

"Heh! How does it feels to get rejected, Zaodlyeck?" a guy voice said.

Killua turned around only to see Hiei smirking at him.

Killua grit his teeth "What do you want!?"

Hiei shrugged "Just enjoying the show"

"What show!? There is nothing for you can watch so get lost!?" Killua shouts before turns away and leaving.

"Ah but Gon does put up a good one for rejecting you or should I say twice?" Hiei said.

That statement made Killua stop on his track.

"You saw us?" Killua said as he slowly turns around to look at Hiei

"Hn, I'm not someone who leaves her alone especially with you" Hiei said casually.

"So what? You are going to tell everyone in school that I got rejected twice from her?" Killua said with a mocking tone but sound serious at the same time.

Hiei shrugged "Che, I'm not a gossiper. Besides I need to go now to comfort Gon, she needs me after all." Hiei said as he walks past Killua.

"What do you want?" Killua asked with his back facing him.

"Pardon?" Hiei said, not looking at Killua.

"You saw me got rejected by her twice and you are not saying anything. You are her fiancée right?" Killua asked.

Hiei smirked "If I am not her fiancée then what you will do, Zaoldyeck?"

Killua gasped and turned around to see Hiei's back but he could feel that Hiei is smirking right now.

"What do you mean?" Killua asked.

Hiei shrugged "Who knows" Hiei said before leaving which made Killua more confused.

`What did he meant with if he is not Gon's fiancée? Are they engaged or not?' Killua thought, feeling truly confused.

Right now Gon is just skipping the class and resting in school's backyard. She will hear Hiei's lecture later, all she wants that she is just being left alone or talked about this with Hiei.

"Skipping class? You could get in trouble for that"

Speak of the devil, Gon smiled as she recognizes Hiei's voice. She turns around and sure enough, Hiei is there with amused smile on his face.

"You are skipping as well, Hiei" Gon said with a smile.

Hiei didn't say anything, he sit next to her, enjoying the nice breeze. "What makes you skip class?" Hiei asked although he already knows her answer.

"Lots of things happened" Gon says and casually shrugs, as if the matters is truly doesn't matter.

"Hmm, about Zaoldyeck?" Hiei asked.

Gon blushed and coughed to regain her composure, not realizing Hiei's sly smile " I don't know what are you talking about".

"Really? So if it is not about Zaoldyeck then what is it about?" Hiei asked.

"Just, some school things" Gon answered without looking at Hiei.

"Hmm, I see" Hiei said, completely not convinced but says no more since he knows what happen. "By the way, have any of those Zaoldyeck fan girl bastards still bullying you?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah but it is not harsher than usual. Must be because some of his fangirls become your fangirls and your fangirls doesn't want to bully me since they know what you are capable of doing" Gon said.

Hiei smiled mischievously "Heh, obviously"

Gon stands up and prepare to leaves but stopped when Hiei ask another question.

"What do you think about Zaoldyeck now?" Hiei asked.

Gon sighed before answering "That he is a heartless person, selfish, truly confident in himself, very think highly of himself, sarcastic, annoying-"

"Alright, I think you have finally shared my views about him" Hiei said.

"Yeah" Gon nodded.

"But you still loved him right?" Hiei asked.

Gon silently gulped but nevertheless answers "Yes" She goes silent for a moment before asks " Are you mad?"

Hiei shook his head "Why should I? Feelings are not something you can control freely after all. Anyway to lighten your mood, how about I treat you some ice cream?"

Gon's eyes lit up "Really? Yeah! Thanks Hiei!"

Hiei smiled "Sure, no problem"

Over few days, Gon is completely avoiding Killua and Killua just goes silent to the point that he never talks to anyone for these past few days. Anyone except for Hiei.

"What do you want?" Killua glares in which making Hiei whistle.

"Hey I'm just going to the same direction as you" Hiei said.

"In my house!?" Killua shouted in anger.

"Yeah, I just want to greet your parents and inviting them for a party. Should I say my engagement party with Gon? Considering you are Gon's ex-fiancée after all" Hiei said with a smirk on ex-fiancée

Killua growled but didn't say another word, he just goes inside his place and followed by Hiei.

"Oh my Killu, why didn't you say that we have a guest?" Kikyo said as she looks at Hiei.

"Whatever!" Killua yelled as he passed his mother and just goes inside his room, seething in anger.

"I'm sorry about him. Lately he is more grumpy than usual. Please, come in." Kikyo said as she mentions Hiei to come in.

"Don't worry. It's nothing" Hiei said as he comes in.

Few moments later, Killua had calmed himself down. He goes to the living room and relieved that Hiei has gone but his relief disappear as his father called him for unpleasant news.

"Hey Son, you better be prepared for this Saturday since we are going to Hiei's engagement party after all" Silva said.

`Shit' was all Killua thought when he heard that news.

Saturday seems have come quickly as right now the Zaoldyeck are prepares to go to the party.

"Must we have to go?" Killua said.

"Obviously, we have to come for formality considering you used to be her fiancée after all." Silva said as Kikyo fixing his tie.

`Damn it' Killua thought then continued to curse in his mind along the journey to Gon's engagement party.

They finally arrive in a luxury hotel where most parties are celebrated here. Killua growled when he sees Hiei come over, greeting his parents.

"Killu, be nice. He is the one who invite us after all" Kikyo said then bowed to Hiei for apologize.

"Whatever" Killua said as he rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for your invitation also if you don't mind me asking, where is Gon?" Silva asked.

Hiei smiled " Ah, that would be a surprise. You will see her later" Hiei said as he bowed then leaves.

"A pretty good guy ain't he?" Silva said, amused.

"I agree" Kikyo said.

"Che, what makes him a good guy? He is truly annoying" Killua said as he leaves, ignoring the looks given by his parents.

Few moments later the party started, it was then Hiei come to the stage with a mike.

"Everyone, thank you very much for taking your time to come to this party. Right now, I will perform along with my fiancée so please give her a good applause" Hiei said as the curtain rising.

The moment a figure walked in, everyone started to gasp in surprise for being taken aback by Gon's beauty. She is having a light curly hairstyle with rose hairpin and currently wearing a crimson color dress that the front is covering her knees while the back is covering her feet. She is wearing ruby earrings with pearl necklace and high heels. She have a slight blush crept on her face while facing the guests who some are drooling which made Hiei secretly sneer in disgust while Killua glare and growl at his surroundings.

Gon walked gracefully towards Hiei who gave him the mike before bow slightly as well for formality. She spoke after the nod Hiei gave for her.

"Thank you very much for coming, right now. Me and my fiancée are going to perform and I hope that all of you will enjoy it." Gon said then nodded at Hiei who already prepared his violin.

Hiei started to play his violin, a light and classic music fills the room before Gon started to sing as well. Her light singing tone combined with Hiei's music creating a perfect harmony which makes everyone amazed.

"Such a beautiful voice, it's like an angel"

"And what a skilled violinist, the way he played is truly able to surpass a genius"

"What a harmony. This is truly a music that I would never get tired of"

"Ahh, those two truly are a perfect pairs"

All the guest looks at them with awe for their performance. When it ended, everyone starting to give applause with smile all over their faces. All except one, Killua who is turning away and leaves without any word, not caring where he goes.

Before he knew it, he was in one of the hotel's halls. He sighs then turns back only to be surprised to see Hiei with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you here?" Killua asks as he glares at Hiei.

Hiei smirk is still plastered on his face "I want to see your pathetic face, that's all"

"My pathetic face!? What are you talking about!?" Killua growl for he can't stand Hiei is near him.

"A face of a loser of course. A loser who is heartbroken" Hiei said without hiding his snide tone.

"Heartbroken!? What are you talking about" Killua demanded while facing Hiei who is now laughing. "What's so funny!?" Killua shouted.

Hiei stop his laughter then look at Killua seriously "You are in love with Gon, aren't you?" Hiei said.

DOKI!

Killua's heart began to beat quickly when he heard those words. He could feel he is now having a cold sweat and his mouth part open slightly but no words come out from it.

"Well? Am I wrong?" Hiei casually lean against the wall then cross his arms, demanding an answer.

"Wh- What a-are you talkingabout!?" Killua stutters, completely surprising himself.

Hiei shrugged. "Nothing" He said before turning back and leaving.

"Wait!" Killua said as he dashed and grab Hiei's shoulder so he would face him.

"What?" Hiei said in a cold voice as he raises his eyebrows.

"Are you going to tell her?" Killua asked.

Hiei brushed Killua's hand away from his shoulder "Why should I?"

"Well-" Killua said before goes silent, unable to say anything.

"Hmph. You want me to tell her so you wouldn't waste your time on telling her yourself. You are pathetic" Hiei said before leaving again.

Killua who realizes it, he grab Hiei's arm to prevent him from leaving.

"Wait just a wha-" Killua stopped as Hiei grabs him then throw him to the ground causing Killua's grip to slip.

"Ouch!" Killua said as he landed roughly then look at Hiei who is now glaring at him.

For the first time, Killua is scared of Hiei for glaring at him.

"You are truly pathetic! You are the most pathetic person I have ever met" Hiei spat as he take his shinai that he hid inside his tux " You think that Gon would be happy with you just because you give her a chance to be your fiancée again? LIKE HELL SHE WILL!" Hiei said before he uses his shinai to hit Killua's leg, earning a painful yelp from Killua.

"You don't give a damn about Gon's feelings. You think that she is just someone you could have for toyed with or someone who is you could use only? YOU ARE TRULY A SCUM!" Hiei yelled before striking Killua's left arm making Killua to shout painfully.

"Do you think that Gon is just like other girls who are gladly to give their arms or legs only to be yours!? You are truly an idiot if you think so! Don't you know how much you hurt her by bullying her and letting your stupid fan girls joining in the bullying! Don't you know how much she suffers from that until she is scared of you and school! Don't you know!? Oh right, you didn't know because you never gives a damn on it!" Hiei shouted before striking Killua's back repeatedly causing Killua's to tear up and shout from the pain.

"You never think of her feelings as you are only care for yourself. You are even never fight for her! If you truly love her then fight for it or even show it! If you are not then stay the hell away from her for I will never ever allow anyone to hurt her anymore! You think this is painful!? The pain that Gon have is much more worse and it was coming from you! For now, either you fight or flee is now your choice as I want to know that are your feelings are genuine or not!"

Hiei keep hitting Killua with his shinai, ignoring Killua's begging of mercy and his cries form the pain.

"S-stop, stop it!" Killua weakly begging as he could feel the pain is too much for him.

"Stop? I'm sure that Gon has begged for you like this as well and I'm sure that you have never given her any mercy. I'm sure you are laughing at her weak and begging state so now how does it feel to be the one in her shoes!? If you show mercy at her, I would show you some mercy as well!" Hiei laugh cruelly as he sees bruises, red marks and some blood is visible on Killua's body.

"I-I'm sorry. Please, stop" Killua is whimpering in pain now. All he wants is the pain to stop, he began to remember that Gon has ever begged to him as well, to stop him from hitting her further but he just ignored it and continued on hitting her.

Now, he knows how Gon feels when she was bullied.

He regrets it, he could feel his vision is getting blurry. It won't be long when he goes unconscious; he hoped that if he had a chance, he would ask Gon for forgiveness even if he has to beg for it.

Hiei stops his beating causing Killua to look at him with much difficulty since his vision is quite blurry now.

"Now you know how she feels. Anyway, If you hurt her again, I would kill you myself." Hiei threatens before left, leaving Killua who is slowly drifting into unconscious not long after Hiei's threat.

Slowly Killua wakes up and finds out that he is in hospital bed with his parents next to him.

"My dear Killu, you have finally woke up!" Kikyo cries in joy

"Son, just what has happened to you!? Silva asked with worry hinted on his voice

Killua just goes silent. His parent's words are just gibberish for him now. He clenches the sheets hard and he grits his teeth. All he could think was how he had lost.

Two weeks later, no one in school had heard about Killua. Many fangirls are in panic and some are curious why Killua didn't go to school anymore. Hiei just shrugged his shoulders, right now, he is teaching his students kendo as he is a kendo international champion.

"Hey! No slacking off or I will make you run 50 laps around the school" Hiei exclaims then started to barking orders for every kendo student.

When some students are training, one of them is surprised to see a figure of silver haired boy who is now coming inside the training hall.

"Oi, isn't that Killua!?" one of the students pointed out.

Hiei raised his eyebrow then turned to see Killua indeed but with bandages and some bruises all over him and he is carrying a shinai but even so, Hiei could see determination in his eyes which brought amuse to him.

"Well, well. If it isn't Zaoldyeck. Long time no see, eh? What do you want!?" Hiei said as he walks over to Killua causing the students to make way for Hiei.

"I want a kendo challenge" Killua said

That statement brought chilling atmosphere for everyone. Everyone knows that Hiei had never lost a kendo match before and they know that Killua had no experience in kendo. They all had the same thought, Killua had a death wish.

Hiei began to smirk as he didn't expect this. "Well, quite a surprise but fine, I accept" Hiei said before adds on "I'm never running away from any challenge given to me"

Because of that, Hiei and Killua are right now having a kendo match in a school yard which attract a lot of audiences. Many began to bet but they know Hiei would win so Hiei got the most bet.

"Well, since you are an amateur, I will give you a special treatment. I will not wearing any bogu (kendo armor) and if you managed to hit me once with your shinai, it is your win, automatically" Hiei said.

"Well, I won't wear any bogu as well. It is quite heavy after all" Killua said as he raised his shinai.

'Fine but if you managed to hit me once, it is your win like I said and there is no time limit. If any of us said `I give up' then it is a loss. Clear?" Hiei said, into his position as well.

"Clear" Killua said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Begin, now!" the judge said.

Killua immediately began to swing his shinai but it is useless as Hiei dodged all of them with ease and he began to hit Killua which makes him yell in pain but he is still stands up.

"Oh!? You seem to be training hard during your school absence. But even so, it is still too early for you to be able to land a hit for me!" Hiei said as he dodged before he hit Killua's hand, made him yell in pain again.

Meanwhile, Gon just come out from the library and was about to see Hiei but stopped as she heard some students running in hallway.

"Quick! We don't want to miss this. Right now, Hiei and Killua are having a kendo match!"

"That is crazy! Hiei is the best in kendo and Killua didn't have any experience in kendo"

"Yeah and Killua was the one who challenge Hiei! It really is crazy"

" Anyway, we don't want to miss this! Let's go to the school yard now!"

After that, Gon found herself running to the school yard.

"Argh!" Killua exclaims in pain as he fell. His wounded state has gotten worse and he hasn't landed a single hit to Hiei.

"Hmph! If I were you, I would give up. It is useless for you right now. You can't win against me" Hiei said casually.

"N- No way!" Killua yelled then take his shinai before proceed to hit Hiei but again, Hiei always make a counter attack.

"Uff!" Killua fells again, which makes him look truly pathetic.

"Why the hell are you challenge me!? What is your purpose, Zaoldyeck!?" Hiei asks, looking at Killua who is still lying on the ground.

Killua slowly tried to stand up despite his injury. He slowly began to look at Hiei, who is waiting for his answer "I- I want to prove that, I am better than you" Killua said, slowly trying to stand while gripping his shinai,hard.

"What!?That's it? Why kendo!? You could have choose something else that you are good but I am bad with" Hiei said in shock, Killua would have advantage if he choose something he good at but among all things, it has to be kendo which is Hiei is really good at.

"True but if it is not your best then it doesn't worth it" Killua said, finally stand up and raise his shinai towards Hiei.

"Hmph, well, to whom you want to prove yourself anyway?" Hiei asks although he had a feeling that he is talking about Gon.

"For a troublesome girl" Killua said simply which brought puzzled looks from everyone including Gon who is just arrive and listen.

"What!?" Hiei is really shocked now, he even almost dropped his shinai.

Even Gon is shocked as well. She didn't expect that including everyone around.

"She is troublesome, quiet, idiot, naïve and weird. I never treat her right. I treated her harshly due to my pride as she is not good" Killua exclaims that while running and swinging his shinai towards Hiei but Hiei dodged and counter attack.

"The hell!?" Hiei just narrowed his eyes at Killua who is again, on the floor right now, moaning in pain. Hiei sure is now, thinking he should end this once and for all since he can't stand his insult towards Gon. He began to raise his shinai at Killua who is having his back facing him, trying to stand again.

"But you know!? Lately she has become someone whom I can't take my eyes off her" Killua said which makes Hiei surprised and stop his shinai in midair before hitting Killua.

"I do understand why she hates me. In my life, I always got everything that I want. For the first time, I have to fight, in order to have what I want and I am going to fight for Gon!" Killua said, managed to stand up again and taking his shinai.

Everyone including Hiei and Gon are really shocked. Hiei almost dropped his shinai again while Gon is blushing and truly feels embarassed.

"That is why, I'm doing this to prove to her that I am serious. This is why she is troublesome, because she is the reason I'm doing this crazy stuff that I will never do" Killua said again as he finally turned towards Hiei.

"If I win, I could prove to her that I am better than you and I can tell her that when she is changed and she is back then, she is truly cute and charming girl". Killua said, grip his shinai and smiled.

"O- Oh" Hiei mumbles then stunned and stood silently, feels that he is really frank.

Even Gon is blushing really madly right now. Chilling silence happened before Killua run and hit Hiei which makes Hiei dodged just barely and hit Killua's back.

"Hmph. So you decided to fight and hoping to show how serious you are. Even so, I am not going to make this easy for you!" Hiei said while landing another hit.

Another hit towards Killua, then another, then another, and another-

Until Gon decided to step in between Hiei and Killua.

"What the- Gon!" Hiei began to take a step back now.

"Please stop it. Just- stop it!" Gon said, almost in tears.

"Why!? After all the things he had done for you!?" Hiei exclaims.

"Even so, you can't do this" Gon exclaims back.

" But he's-" Hiei trailed off.

`Tuk'

"Heh!?" Both Hiei and Gon are surprised seeing Killua is now having his shinai softly collided with Hiei's arm.

"I- I won" Killua said with injuries all over him then smiled before he fells and went unconscious.

"Shit, he won" Hiei cursed.

"Ah-" Gon just stood there, looking at Killua who is smiled even though he is unconscious.

Everyone just stood there in silence before all hell breaks loose.

"Whaa- Hiei lost!?"

"It was luck dimwit. Killua even barely graze Hiei's arm with his shinai"

"Argh! Did Killua just confess to Gon! NOOOOOO!"

"No fair! I lost the bet!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hiei screamed towards everyone which makes everyone shut up before he gently carrying Killua on his back.

"Eh!?" Gon was surprised, it's the first time that for Gon to see Hiei to show mercy for his opponent.

"C'mon Gon .We need to take him to infirmary to treat his wound" Hiei said and leaves while Gon follows.

Hiei gently laid Killua on the bed while Gon just rummaging to look for medicine and bandages to treat Killua. Hiei goes to leave but stopped by Gon.

"Where are you going!?" Gon asks, softly.

"Leaving you two lovebirds alone" Hiei said as he turned towards Gon.

"Eh? That means!?" Gon trailed off.

"Yeah, tell me if that guy broke your heart again. Give him that warning, I'm not going to let him off easy if he did that to you again" Hiei said, threat is evident in his voice before leaving.

Few moments later, Killua regained his consciousness, he began to look around and sees Gon next to him.

"Gon?" Killua softly calls out.

"Ah, you have finally awake. How do you feel!? I'm sorry about Hiei as well." Gon said, really worried.

Killua smiles a bit "Nah, I'm fine and I did deserve all of those beatings since I did that to you as well"

"Still, it's not a reason for Hiei to beat you like that. I'm really sorry" Gon said as she bows her head.

"I'm the one who should apologize for hurting you. I'm sorry and I am serious when I said I want you to be my fiancée again. I was really jealous seeing you and that Jaganshi. Either way, I love you Gon. Would you be my fiancée back!?" Killua said, hoping that Gon say yes as he stares at her eyes.

Gon shook her head "I'm sorry, Killua"

Killua feels that his heart Is crushed but he understand since Gon is engaged with Hiei. He could feel that tears are now filling his eyes, he began to look at Gon as he feel Gon's hand on top of his.

"I don't think that I am ready to be your fiancée. Can we start from being boyfriend and girlfriend relationship first!?" Gon said.

Killua widened his eyes, his tears had fallen but he didn't care. He smiled and says yeah before he hugs Gon, despite his injury.

Few days later, Killua and Gon are right now walking together during the lunch break in school. They always got jealous look which is mainly towards Gon but they ignored two are chatting happily together before they stopped seeing Hiei in front of them.

"Hey" was all Hiei said as he looks at the pair.

"Hi" Gon softly calls out while Killua just smiled mischievously.

"Oh, hey there. Jaganshi-san, how can you act tough after losing" Killua said.

Gon went stiff while Hiei have vein popping on his head.

"Ki- Killua. Stop it" Gon said.

"How does it feels losing from an amateur!? Hard, right!?" Killua said, ignoring his girlfriend.

"Why- you" Hiei could feel his patience is running low.

"Killua, stop. Please" Gon pleaded, hoping that he will.

But Killua hears none of it "Ahh, it's really good. Amateur win against a pro"

Hiei has finally explode. " That's it! I'm not going to let you together with Gon"

Killua backed away a bit "The hell!? You don't have that right"

"Actually, he does have that right" Gon said, softly.

"What!? Why!?" Killua is surprised, is it because Hiei is Gon's ex fiancée!?

"Well, actually. Hiei is my brother" Gon said.

"What!?" Killua is shocked right now. They are siblings!? Then why on earth that they are even had engaged!?

"My real name is Hiei Jaganshi Freecs. As our father are rarely around, I am the one who usually makes decision in the family and you two are really not being able to get together without my permission" Hiei said with a smirk, seeing Killua's paled face.

"B- But, if you two are siblings, then why are you two engaged!?" Killua said, truly shocked.

"Hmph. It was acting for her lesson because I want Gon to do better when she has boyfriend or fiancée. I just checking her ability if she is good enough for being in relationship or engaged when she needs to balance her schoolwork and she is passed. That's why" Hiei said casually

"S-So" Oh, Killua never thought that he had pissed off his big brother in law.

"Killua, you have dug your own graves. I was about to tell you today but- this is not going to end well" Gon said as if she resigned from her brother's wrath.

"This is why I told you that back then what if I am not Gon's fiancée back then. It is because I am not, so what do you have to say?" Hiei asked while tapping his foot.

"Err-" Killua is totally at loss for words now "Forgive me!? Nii-san!?" Killua said.

"Oi, when did I say that you can call me nii-san!?" Hiei said while narrowed his eyes.

"Uh- um" Killua mutter, trying to find an excuse for that. "Because Gon and I are together!?"

"Just because I let the two of you together, it doesn't mean that I approve you as my little brother, Zaoldyeck. Just like Gon, I am going to train you really hard and really well. Start by swinging your shinai while running around the school for 100 lap!" Hiei exclaims as he point his shinai then throws it at Killua.

"WHAT! B- Buts-" Killua said, currently trembling as he grips the shiani.

"No Buts! If you are going to be part of the family then do as I say or I am not going to approve you! So, do it NOW!" Hiei yelled while glare at Killua which makes him scared.

"Y- Yes!" Killua said before he runs and swinging the shinai as if his life is depended on it.

"Hiei-nii, aren't you too harsh on him!?" Gon said, feeling sorry for her boyfriend.

"He deserves it. The same goes to you too, little sister. You need to learn a lot as well" Hiei said as he folded his arms then leaves.

"Yes, Hiei-nii" Gon said before she peeks at the window, seeing Killua, still running and swinging the shinai.

Gon just smiled before she follows her brother. Knowing the training is harsh but she knows.

It was worth it in the end since she did have Killua as her boyfriend.

Neither knows that Killua is thinking the same thing.

`At least Gon is mine now, forever"


End file.
